Sports goggles have been used to protect the user from foreign objects, sun and wind. One problem that has occurred with sports goggles is that the have a tendency to fog. Many types of sports goggles attempt to avoid this by having air vents that allow cooler, drier air to circulate through the enclosed space of the goggle. The cooler, drier air lowers the dew point of the air inside the goggle and eliminates the fog. Unfortunately, the air vents help most while the user is moving and provide very little relief once the user has stopped moving. In addition, while the user is moving the lens temperature is lowered. Because the lens temperature is lowered while the user is moving, the lens is more likely to fog over when the user stops moving.
Some manufactures of sports goggles have added circulating or ventilating fans in the top of their sports goggles. These fans have required extensive redesign of the top portion of the sports goggles and generally only fit one style of sports goggles. In addition, the fans are held in place by rigid plastic parts that reduce the flexibility of the sports goggles. This makes the sports goggles less comfortable. In addition, the fans are noisy and have not always eliminated the problem of fogging.
Thus there exists a need for a sports goggle with a ventilating fan that can fit more than one style of goggles, is flexible, quiet and virtually eliminates fogging.